heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.10.05 - Faberge Eggshells
As it was a rather chilly and rainy weekend, Warren invited Fern to attend a Museum exhibit with him -- some Faberge pieces were currently being shown at one of the museums and he thought that she might be interested. The trip also included a stop to get some dessert and something warm after the museum before coming back to his place. After all, it's closer and he knew he was chilly and he didn't like having wet feathers. Once inside, he then turned to Fern, "Do you want to get some takeout? I'm thinking soup. It's totally a soup day. Maybe some Chinese food?" With their weekend trip to see the fall foliage postponed, Fern was happy when Warren still wanted to do something in town. It was a good call on Warren's part, Fern being fascinated with the intricacies of the pieces, and especially the eggs. It led to something of a meandering conversation on Easter eggs, egg blowing, Ukrainian eggs, the personalities of chickens and Foghorn Leghorn. It was an easy, comfortable afternoon in her estimation. Having dressed in layers, Fern stayed warm enough, but she takes care when slipping out of her raincoat to hang it, since it did get a light misting of rain. She's still not upgraded from a lot of her thrift shop wardrobe, and after the coat and boots are off, she peels off a cardigan before padding into the living room in her stocking feet. "Maybe in a little while?" she counters. "Unless you're hungry already. But that caramel apple pie is still in my tummy," comes as she pats her middle lightly with a grin. "I can snack," Warren offers, his wings flicking some of the dampness off of them as he grabs something from a cabinet. "You're really ok about the trip being postponed? Can we do next weekend? I mean, it wouldn't have been good with the rain and cold...and while staying inside at a Bed and Breakfast for a weekend does have its appeal..." he lets that thought go. He then pads over to Fern to offer a hug, "So...now what would you like to do? Now that we're here?" Turning to watch Warren, Fern nods, "We can do it next weekend." She's not heard from her new agent yet, but she doesn't expect any news until at least Monday. There's a smirk at his abandoned thought, one brow lifting. "Yeah, we could have watched the television... played Monopoly... I bet you'd be good at that game." Mental note, never play Monopoly with Warren, because Fern is not good at that game. She steps forward as he nears, letting her arms slide around his waist, tilting her head back to look up at him. "Parcheesi? Twister? Do you even have any games?" He's never really struck Fern as the 'game type'. "I haven't played Monopoly in ages," Warren grins, "And I'm terrible at Twister." He's happy to have the conversation, holding her close. "Games...well, I might have a pack of cards somewhere, but...you want to play party games?" There's almost some confusion at that. Rather than go look for any games, however, he just starts up a conversation, "Any news on the Theatre front? And you haven't gotten any repercussions from me and that rally, have you?" Fern mmmm's thoughtfully, leaning to look at Warren's wings, "Yeah, they might throw your balance off some... " Mention of 'party games' brings her smirk back. "Got a bottle around?" Of course, with just the two of them, spinning the bottle is pretty needless, but could be funny all the same. She's quick, though, to reassure him at the question about the rally, "Oh no, nothing bad. In fact, I've gotten a few sort of strange calls. I went to see Jerry's agent, Wanda Klein, and she's taken me on, said she'll get to the bottom of things. I'll probably talk to her tomorrow, see if anything has happened." She doesn't move to pull away as they talk, instead she leans lightly against Warren. "Jerry? And the bottom of what things?" Warren tilts his head some at that, "Have you been looked over for things because of your association with me?" Because she may have been seen in a few gossip rags or gossip sites online? "What sort of strange calls and how have they gotten in touch with you?" There's a light squeeze, Fern's smile reassuring, "Jerry, from Anita Bella. And it's nothing bad, just... odd." She pauses, debating for a moment what to say and how to put it without sounding delusional. "Some people have called me, I guess since I didn't have an agent, dropping some big names. I thought it was just someone trying to pull a joke on me, but Justin made a couple calls and he thinks it's legitimate. So I went to Wanda." Her words are light, she's obviously not getting her hopes up over it. "Maybe it's something, maybe it's not." Warren Worthington tilts his head again but actually doesn't say anything at the explanation. He looks a bit like he wants to, but he bites it back. There's a pause before he offers, "You know, if I can ever help, please let me know. I'd like to help you...and not just because we're dating." There's a pause as Fern looks up at Warren, then a soft smile comes. For once, she doesn't protest his choice of words, instead nodding, "I'll come to you if there's anything. Thank you, Warren." She even sounds like she means it, this time. Warren Worthington tried, at least. He can't up and question why Fern would go to Justin instead of him even as much as he wants to. It's just picking a fight that doesn't need to be picked. Eggshells are still being walked on. "Of course. I don't want you to think that I don't believe in you or anything or that I'd be overly-biased. I want to see you succeed." If he did ask, Fern would explain, and maybe there's something that she picks up on, or she's just getting to know him well enough, because she doesn't make him ask, but volunteers the information. "I know that you do. Justin happened to be there when I got one of those weird calls, so he offered to talk to some people he knows." She didn't actually go to him. "But I don't want success that I haven't earned. All he did was ask some questions, not pull any strings." She clearly believes that, and with good reason. He's not the one who pulled strings, and if she ever finds out who did she's going to be plenty angry. "All right. I know you don't want things to be handed to you, which is why I never made any calls or threw my name around for you." He would have, if he thought it wouldn't have upset her. Warren reaches out a hand to brush some hair from her face, "Well, good luck...with whatever is going on. If I can help at all, please let me know." "As soon as I hear anything, you'll know" Fern says. Or at least as soon as she can get hold of him to share whatever news comes down the pike. She hesitates again, then lifts one hand from his waist, fingers stroking lightly at the back of his neck as she pushes up on her toes, her gentle touch urging him forward. Clearly her intent is a kiss, unless he pulls away. Warren Worthington isn't about to pull away. He wants that kiss...and any kisses she'd be willing to bestow on him. He knows that he has to take things at her pace and he's doing his best to not press anything. Right now, it's all Fern's call because he doesn't want to rock the boat and have her walk out on him again. Fern's lips are warm and soft as they touch to Warren's, the kiss is brief but when she ends it she doesn't pull back. With her nose rubbing lightly against his her words are just a whisper of breath on his lips. "I know that I'm not the easiest person to understand." While it's not intentional or spiteful, she's not oblivious to how they sometimes miss on communication. "But I know that you're trying. And that means ... everything." "I'm just trying not to say the wrong thing. I feel like things are so delicate between us that if I say something wrong, it'll all dissolve. I don't want that to happen," Warren admits. "So yeah, I'm trying. I really am." Even if it means stifling his own thoughts. Sliding her hand away from the back of his neck, Fern drops back onto her heels, letting her thumb stroke Warren's jaw. The touch is tender and affectionate. "You never said or did anything to make me go, Warren. I was confused and, honestly... stupid." She hasn't admitted it quite so flatly before, although she's tried before to reassure him he wasn't why she had to step back. "I don't want you to feel like you have to walk on eggshells." She can't help a grin as they come back to eggs once again. "We won't always agree on everything, but I promise that I will never walk away because you've spoken your mind. You don't always agree with people, but the ones that matter you keep in your life anyway." She pushes up again, this kiss not as soft, bold and without hesitation. Warren Worthington rocks back a step at the sudden kiss, but he doesn't fall over. He does, however, grab Fern and hold her close in that kiss for a good, long time. Only after they pull away does he look at her for a long moment before stating, "All right. I'm jealous of Justin and I don't trust him when it comes to you." There. It's said. He lets go, as if expecting her to turn and walk out. It's reflexive that Fern lets go of Warren when he releases her, but she doesn't move from where she stands. She reaches out, taking his hand before she replies, and when she does it's still softly. There's no anger in her tone or her demeanor. "You don't have to trust Justin, and I won't ask you to. I know you only want what's best for me." She steps forward again, to bump lightly against him, her hand tugging his lightly. "I do ask you to trust me, though. If he ever does anything to harm me, or that I don't want, I will come to you, I promise. But the friendship he and I have... it's not like this," she says, reaching for his other hand as well. "I don't feel the same way about him as I feel about you, Warren." "I know that your friendship with him isn't like this. I know that he can't charm you like that. I'm just concerned..." Warren gives a sigh, "I'm just concerned that he's going to...create some sort of dependent relationship with you. He's ruthless in his business dealings, Fern. Do you know that? It's all about the bottom line and success for him. It's not about doing what's best for others...for the people his businesses serve. I'm just afraid that he's going to make you so reliant on him that you won't be able to step away." Fern actually half smiles and asks, "Do you really think I would become that reliant on someone for money, Warren? Sure, I'd like to live in a better place, and eat regularly, but you know how I live now. I'm not afraid of not having money." Clearly. She looks up into his eyes earnestly as she goes on, "But I love that you care, and you're looking out for me. And if you think that's what's happening, then we'll talk about it, but give me a chance first. Please?" "It's not just about the money, Fern. I know that you won't let money control you. It's the emotional stuff...it's...professional." Warren can't help but let out a sigh, "That's why I was so...unhappy about you taking that job before. I know you're a strong person and you have strong morals. But he's slick. Really slick. Just...be wary of it. Please." There's no argument this time, no protesting about the Justin that no one else sees, and the fact that Warren so obviously cares about her melts her heart a little bit more. Fern nods instead of contradicting. "Alright." It's a simple agreement. Warren Worthington wasn't really expecting that. There's a little start and his eyes widen a bit, but then he also nods, "All right then." That's finally said...and she's aware of how he feels about it. "That went better than I thought." Fern's smile comes again, curving her lips at the widening of Warren's eyes. She can try, too, to stop being so defensive about her independence, maybe even to rely on Warren a bit more. "Of course it did," she states, matter of fact. "I..." what she was going to say falters, her eyes dropping from his as she nods and starts again. "I just want us to be honest with each other." She says even as she still holds back. Her eyes lift again, to catch his. "You?" Warren asks and prods a little, "I'm doing my best to be honest. I haven't lied about anything. I've just tried to be careful about what I say so that it doesn't upset you or drive you away. I want us to be honest with each other too. I may not have all that much experience with relationships, but I know that honestly is crucial." "It is," Fern agrees. And she's not lying about anything, but just can't admit to everything. So she changes the subject, which should come as no surprise to Warren. "I think we should order Chinese food. And would wonton fix your need for soup?" she asks. "And while we wait for the food, we can practice." Warren Worthington isn't going to push her. He tried...but if she doesn't want to talk about it, he's not going to pry it out of her. "All right, Chinese food it is." He moves away to grab some menus from a drawer and bring it over, "Practice? What are we practicing?" Blue eyes hold on Warren as he goes to the drawer. While it's not about the physical, Fern can still appreciate the angles of Warren's form, the way he moves, and the grace of his wings. She waits for him to near again before she answers, and it's not in a verbal form. The boldness is back, one hand lightly taking a grasp on his shirt, the other combing into the hair at the nape of his neck, but more than boldness, there's a flare of desire. The boldness and desire do catch him by surprise, but Warren doesn't pull away! The menu gets crushed against Fern's back as he pulls her closer in that kiss. Forget about Wonton soup -- this will warm him up quite well! Despite her natural tendency toward affection and closeness, there's a lot that Fern holds back from most people. It's not obvious that she lets people get close to a point, unless she lets someone past that point. But it's still cautiously, because she's mindful of not wanting too much and driving him away. The kiss is long and deep, something to get lost in for a few minutes, and when they finally part Fern has to take in a quick breath of air. Once they separate, Warren also takes in a few deep breaths of air, "Wow." It's probably safe to say that it might be hard to drive him away, especially through passion. He's not afraid of closeness and affection, just inexperienced with it. "Thank you...what brought that on? Not that I'm complaining!" "Don't say thank you. Don't ask questions." Fern's voice is soft and a little amused. She's less surprised than him, but she didn't entirely expect that either, and her cheeks are warm with a flush that adds rose to her skin. "You should order the food. Because it would probably be good to know that someone is going to knock on the door soon." The directness of her eyes might give even Warren the idea that without that, she might not be inclined to keep that desire entirely in check. Granted, Warren might not mind not eating...and taking his chances with Fern. It's a very difficult decision to make, but he eventually retrieves the menu and un-crumples it enough to read. "What would you like then? Do we want tea?" Extra rice is a certainty. As Warren can surely attest, Fern can be an impulsive creature. But she let him make this choice, and as his attention turns to the menu she turns to look out the expanse of windows to hide a flicker of disappointment. But her voice is light as she suggests, "I liked the bourbon beef that we got from them last time. That's the same place, isn't it?" Her brows are up questioningly as she turns back to look at him. The two don't quite seem to be of the same mind yet. Warren is still being careful around her despite being told not to walk on those eggshells. Granted, they can always put the food away for later if they're otherwise occupied when the dinner is delivered. "It is. All right, I'll get that..." and probably some seafood thing for him. Shrimp in lobster sauce and the wonton soup. The order is quickly placed and the menu put aside before he comes over to Fern and reaches to wrap his arms around her waist from the back. "What are you thinking about?" While Warren is on the phone, Fern has wandered closer to the windows. She's always amazed by this view, overlooking the park she's come to love. Leaning back into the embrace she smiles, resting her hands on his. "I was thinking how beautiful the park is." Which is true, it's just not the complete version. He doesn't need to know she was watching his reflection in the glass, while her mind edited out his shirt. One hand lifts and she points vaguely, "I think the bridge where we met is over that way, isn't it?" Warren Worthington tilts his head some as he looks out the window, "It is. I can't see it from back here, but out on the balcony, I can see it. The park really is a little gem in this city. I can't imagine New York City without it. It's like this little oasis of green." He smiles down at her, "I think of the day we met often. Maybe I'm weird that way." Fern turns her head, shifting her eyes to look at Warren's profile. "Do you?" She remembers the day well, the cold and the ice on the bridge. The rustle of his wings and his muttered curse at his dropped phone. Of course she does, it's not every day that you meet an angel in designer clothing. "That was almost eight months ago." "Only eight months?" Warren arches a brow, "It feels like we were apart for a year." He does some mental calculations though to end up with the same date as she. "We should celebrate in four months then..." if they make it out for a full year. "And I do. Because you didn't stare at me or look at me like I was some sort of freak. It meant something. You were also one of the most beautiful sights I'd seen." He does have a way of saying things that take her by surprise, and Fern looks sideways at Warren again when he confesses that it felt to him that they were apart longer. "We will celebrate," she says, her fingers absently stroking the backs of his hands. "I might have stared for a minute," she says in return, "because you were one of the most beautiful sights I'd seen." She pauses a moment, looking back out over the park and confesses something in return, "It's funny how, when you first meet someone, you don't even know how important they can become in your life." While he's often spoken of as being charismatic and attractive, it's almost derogatory in the way that it's been said. Not so this time. "You didn't stare in horror then," Warren amends. "I think that after that conversation, I knew I wanted to get to know you more. You seemed so relaxed even after that crazy meeting. So enthusiastic about life. I hope being in the city these eight months hasn't taken that away." Fern shakes her head, her hair brushing softly against Warren's neck, "Even with all the weird things that have happened, good things and bad things, it hasn't. It's just given me more to appreciate." One hand lifts, reaching up and back to touch his skin as she says this. Warren Worthington leans down some so that he can rest his cheek against Fern's and his hands come together so that he can brush his hands against the top of her's and up to her arms. "Good. It would be like covering up the sun. Weird things...well, it -is- New York. I think even before a bunch of us were known in the city, there was weirdness." Fern tilts her head, letting her skin rub softly against his, and the touch of his fingers up her arms catches her breath for a second, the sensation of the contact lingering. Like covering up the sun.... "You're so good to me," she says quietly. Patience, thoughtfulness, those 'movie romantic' moments that are never supposed to actually happen in real life. "Should I not be good to you? I thought that's what people wanted -- others to be good to them." It's what he wants. It's what he craves. "I'm always afraid that I'm too boring for you. I'm not the 'rogueish' type..." for that, she should have gone to Kurt. "But I like seeing you happy." The words have Fern turning in his arms, twisting to face him, her eyes intent as she looks up at him and her hands come to rest on his arms. "You are anything but boring, and I don't want a rogue." She stops, a beat passing before she finishes, "I want you." She leans forward but before she can back up that statement, the doorbell rings and her head turns to look toward the sound. Damn that doorbell! There's an obvious, pregnant pause before Warren calls, "Just bring it inside!" However, to Fern, he gently starts to lead her towards the bedroom. Take-out can always be reheated. Category:Log